An Ohana Of Friends
by Pricat
Summary: Yuna's niece comes to Okinawa to live after her parents die and is very quiet and shy until she meets a pair of experiment siblings who help her but they learn about Ohana and Pillaloha.
1. Chapter 1

**An Ohana of Friends**

**A/N An new Land S fic in a long while and it's based on the anime.**

**In it Yuna's niece Kimi comes to live with her as her parents are dead and she feels alone but has trouble making friends until she meets two new experiments, siblings who befriend her and help her to understand the idea of Ohana.**

**Yeah the two experiment siblings are based off me and my sister as this spung from imagining my sister as an experiment and she loved the idea so this is where it came from.**

* * *

It was an normal day in Okinawa as Yuna sighed as she had missed Stitch as he'd left Okinawa with Lilo a long time ago when she was a little girl but knew that Stitch's cousins were still in Okinawa which wasn't so bad but she missed Stitch.

She had been working at Frenchfry's cafe already as she loved helping the little experiment chef but today she had to go pick up her niece Kimi from the airport as she was staying with her aunt Yuna as her parents had died in a crash and Yuna was Kimi's only living relative but she hoped the girl would be happy here but knew that the girl was very shy and soft spoken.

She then left the house in her car and drove to the airport as she hoped that things would be okay........

* * *

Kimi sighed as she was waiting with somebody from the airport for Yuna as she was sad about her parent's death a month ago as sadness was in her green eyes as she was nervous about living with her aunt Yuna as she hadn't seen her in a long while as she had her brown hair in long pigtails and wore a dress but she hoped that things would be better.

Before the letter from Yuna's Obaa had came, the social worker had wanted to put Kimi into a group home but now she was nervous about being in an new home.

She was twelve years old but would be thirteen in a year and a half but was nervous as she knew that

Yuna saw the young teen look nervous as the woman approached the girl.

"Konniwacha Kimi.

I'n Yuna your aunt.

I'm looking forward to having you in Okinawa with me.

We're going to have fun, right?" she said as Kimi nodded shyly.

"Hai....." Kimi answered softly as she followed Yuna to the baggage.

After that, they climbed into Yuna's car as Kimi sat in the back but held her black backpack toght to her as it had a dragon on it that she'd designed herself but her most precious things were inside like the locket her parents gave her before they died as she looked out the window as her thoughts drifted towards what would happen now in her life.

She knew that Yuna had helped her parents look after her as a baby along with strange blue furred demon but she'd liked him as he knew how to play and made her laugh as she hoped that things would be okay.

Her train of thought was broken as they arrived at Yuna's home as Kimi got out of the car along with Yuna as she opened the door but heard her phone go off as Kimi saw her answer it.

"Kimi I have to go back to work, okay?

You stay here and get settled." she told her as she left the house.

Kimi sighed as she watched Yuna leave.

"_This always happens to me._

_Everybody I care about always leave." _she thought.

* * *

Meanwhile in the forest near Yuna's home, two pairs of eyes were looking around from where they were hiding.

They belonged to two new genetic experiments had been activated recently and were new to Okinawa but they didn't know they had cousins in this world or on this planet as they were only activated a few days ago.

One had golden fur, wavy antenna, black eyes full of spark and love with sharp claws and extra limbs but he was curious about this strange world.

"Come on out, it's not so bad." he said as the other pair of eyes came out of hiding.

They belonged to a purple red furred experiment with beady black eyes full of curiousity and love but imagination as well but she seemed more shy and afraid than her brother as she were younger and he protected her.

"W-Where're we?" she asked softly.

"Meega no know." he answered as they came across something.

It was a huge stone as both experiment siblings were curious but saw rain fall as they needed to find shelter but heard something.

It was the sound of crying.

The siblings were curious as they hid in the bushes near where the sound was coming from as they saw a young girl with long brown pigtails as they wondered what was wrong.

"She's alone like us." the female purple red experiment whispered.

Her brother agreed as they decided what to do.

They then approached her carefully as the girl's eyes were wide in awe.

"W-Who're you guys?

Where did you come from?" Kimi asked them.

Both siblings were in awe that this human wasn't scared of them like others were but saw sadness in her eyes as they could understand how she felt about being lonely as their eyes met.

"We don't know.

We just woke up a few days ago and we were here." the male yellow furred experiment said.

Kimi liked these demon like creatures by the minute as she loved demons as her parents had told her many stories about them and about people who befriended them as she wanted to befriend them.

"I-I'm Kimi.

I just arrived here today and I hate it." she told them.

Both siblings were confused as they wondered why she would hate being here as it was her home.

"My home was in Osaka." Kimi told them.

They understood as they saw thunder which worried all three of them.

"Let's get out of here." she said putting her backpack on.

Both experiment siblings had snuck into the backpack........

* * *

Kimi sighed as she returned to her Aunt's house as she went upstairs to her room as she closed the door and put the lamp on as she put the backpack on the bed as she saw it move as she saw the sibling experiments come out but she smiled a little seeing them but noticed the male golden furred experiment explore her room while she noticed the purple red one lying on her bed as she was shy as she disappeared as the male golden furred one was sighing as he knew this.

"She does this when she's really scared or anxious.

She'll reappear in time or once she gets to know you Kimi.

You seem like an nice human." he told her as their stomachs rumbled.

"Let's get something to eat." she said leaving the room.

* * *

But in Kauai, Jumba saw his computer in the Big Red Battleship go off as he saw the sensor go off around Okinawa as two pictures of two young sibling experiments showed up.

The Quanta Quaglian's four eyes went wide as he knew they were the children of his scientist friend Dr Azuma Neya.

She was an experiment like the ones he made but she acted like a human and was super smart but had lost the pods her children had been put in to keep them safe from the Galatic Federation but the Grand Council Woman wasn't angry as her creations weren't like Jumba's but had powers but didn't use them to destroy but he knew that Azuma had crash landed somewhere on Earth.

"_I just need to find where Azuma is._

_She'll be happy knowing her creations are safe with a caring human like Yuna." _he thought as he smiled.

He hoped that things would work out.

* * *

Kimi smiled as her new friends and her were making dinner along with ramen as she noticed the siblings were very different in personality because the golden furred male was very outgoing and talkative while his sister was more quiet and not wanting to show eye contavt as she said something to her brother in Tantalog which Kimi couldn't understand yet.

"Is your sister okay?" she asked him.

He shook his head in reply.

"She's afraid you're gonna hurt us because we've met lots of humans and they're not very nice to us so it's harder for her to trust while I know you're safe." he told her.

She understood as she noticed the ramen was done as the purple red furred experiment was very shy as she noticed her brother put a claw gently on her shoulder.

"Don't worry it's okay.

We're safe." he reassured her.

They then went to eat........


	2. Helping Them Adjust

**An Ohana Of Caring Friends**

**A/N Here's more of the story and I have names for the two sibling experiments.**

**Kai- He is the golden furred experiment and older brother of Kana and very confident and caring about Kimi and his younger sister Yana but his powers involve sensing emotions along with his fur changing the colour of his mood along with super strength and extra limbs along with being indestructible.**

**Yana- She is the total opposite of Kai and is shy and soft spoken until she gets angry and has the powers to read minds along with bringing people's dreams and imagination along with her own to life and is very creative.**

**I hope that helps people out who're curious as I know that people are curious.**

* * *

Kimi noticed that both experiments were in her room as it was late and Yuna wasn't back yet which she didn't mind as her new friends were on the bed with her as she was looking around as the room felt strange to her like everything else today had been.

She hoped that her parents were watching her from Heaven as both experiments were wondering what were wrong as they could sense the emotional energy from the young human girl as they wanted to help her.

"Kimi why're you sad?" the male golden furred experiment asked.

The young human girl was thrown off guard by his question as she didn't want to explain to them unless she could trust them.

"I don't want to talk about it, okay?

You and your sister need names.

I'm going to call you Kai.

Your sister's name is Yana." she told them.

The siblings were surprised to hear that as nobody had named them before as they didn't remember they had been created by a female experiment scientist.

"Thanks Kimi.

Nobody has named us yet." Kai told her.

Yana nodded in reply as her brother was happy along with her but she wasn't like him as she loved her brother and Kimi but was shy about expressing her feelings as Kai saw her disappear.

"Is Yana okay?" Kimi asked Kai.

"Ih.

I think she's upset." he answered.

Kimi wondered why as his eyes glowed with blue light as he could sense his sister's mood.

"She can read your thoughts.

She said that you were thinking about something sad.

We need to make her happy again." Kai answered her.

Kimi was amazed at and worried for Yana as she hadn't meant to upset her as she then had an idea as she heard humming as it came from nowhere as Kai smiled broadly knowing Yana was trying to calm herself down as he saw her reappear but she hugged him as he was curious about that song his sister had hummed.

"I think I know it." he said to her.

"I heard it in a meory like dream I have sometimes.

Somebody was singing it to us Kai." she answered.

Kai and Kimi were surprised to hear the young purple red experiment say that but Kimi heard the door open as she realised that her aunt was back from work.

There was no way she was explaining about Kai and Yana to her aunt as she wouldn't understand and freak or make ger fet rid of them and she didn't want that as they were her only friends in Okinawa as she saw Yana vanish as she made Kai hide under her bed as she saw the door open as Yuna came in because she was worried as Kimi had only been here one day and needed time to settle.

"Hey honey are you okay?

I'm sorry I got back late.

Work was busy at French Fry's.

Don't worry I'll explain everything later.

I made you something to eat." she told her.

Kimi then followed her downstairs as she shut the door.

Yana then appeared st that sound along with Kai as they hoped Kimi was okay as he sensed she was angry as her aunt hadf == left the room with her aunt as Yana agreed.

They were curious about what Kimi was doing here if she hated it.

They hoped she'd be okay as they were playing with some of the toys.

* * *

But in the Galatic Federation on Planet Turo, Dr Azuma was sad.

The light green blue female experiment had been yearning to find her children that she'd created a few years ago as she had been wanting her own children but the members of EGO were after her and her children as they had powers like Jumba's experiments but Azuma had taught her little creations that they shouldn't use their powers to hurt people but to help other beings.

She'd cursed EGO for losing her children as it was ten months since the day EGO had raided her lab and had made her send her children fae away from her but she hoped that they were found or would find a way back to her.

Jumba had been helping her even though he wasn't allowed to work on research since they were good friends but she had given up hope but then she heard her videophone ring as she saw Jumba on the other end.

She answered it.

"What's wrong?" she asked him.

"_Azuma I have very good news._

_Your children have been found." _he answered.

Azuma was stunned hearing that.

"Jumba are you sure?" she asked.

"_Ih very sure._

_I locked onto their emotional energy along ith their DNA._

_They're in Okinawa with a friend of mine." _he answered.

Tears fell from Azuma's eyes at those words.

She'd blamed herself for what had happened because she could've used her powers to stop EGO but had wanted to show her kids a good example but now she could try and find them once she dealt with EGO.


	3. Making An New Friend

**A/N**

**Here's a little more and I hope you like but I need reviews before I go on with this plus the anime is coming over here to the UK next month so it might give me ideas but I hope you like.**

* * *

Kimi was woken in the morning by laughter as she saw Kai fooling around with the stuff in her room but saw Yana asleep snuggled beside her as the golden furred experiment smiled.

"She doesn't sleep unless near somebody she trusts." he said.

She understood but thought it was cute but went to make breakfast as Kai wanted to help her but she didn't want to leave Yana in case she got sad again but Kai understood.

He then stayed with his sister while Kimi went to the kitchen.

Kimi noticed that her aunt Yuna wasn't there but had went to work but she heard Yana wake up but she was smiling as she'd had a good dream but Kimi smiled as the purple red furred female experiment was liking this world.

Kai then was eating ramen for breakfast as Yana smiled.

"What is that?" she asked.

"It's ramen.

It's noodles with barbecued pork." she answered.

Yana then tried some but liked it.

Kimi had to go to karate to try and make friends.

But Kai had to follow her.

She wondered what he was doing here.

He was curious about this world but Yana was with him.

He then saw her hug Kimi.

"Is that your pets?" she heard somebody ask.

It was a girl with red hair but was quiet.

She was quiet but curious about Kai and Yana.

"They're my friends.

I found them in the forest." she answered.

"Cool.

I'm Ami.

What about you?" she asked.

"I'm Kimi." she said.

They then entered the dojo and saw other kids practising.

Kai was in awe but Yana looked a little scared.

"Karate should help you guys.

Especially Yana.

It's supposed to help with self-confidence." she said.

"Really?

It can make you brave?" Yana asked her.

"Ih.

We should try." Kai told her.

Kimi agreed as they suited up.

But Ami was with her...

* * *

Later Kimi along with Kai and Yana along with Ami were sitting at the park eating ice cream but Yana was liking it along with Kai but Kimi laughed at this as Ami smiled as she liked her friends.

"What are they?" she asked her.

"I don't know.

They must be demons.

I found them in the forest when I was sad.

But I like you guys too." she answered.

"That's cool.

My mother and I moved here a few days ago." Ami said.

Kimi smiled as she was having fun.

But they then saw somebody appear.

It was Obaa, Yuna's grandmother.

She had returned at Yuna's request.

she then smiled seeing Kai and Yana.

"You met demons like your Aunt.

I have a feeling you're good friends." she told her.

"I like her Kimi." Yana whispered.

She smiled hearing the purple red female experiment.

Kai smiled as he and his sister along with Kimi left with her...


End file.
